The Hero of Chaos
by Mitsozuka Ayarashi
Summary: Wow, didn't know Darkstalkers had moved to the anime Section. Oh well, been planning this fic for a while, CH. 1 is a short, concise introduction of the main character and his weapon, along with a bit of plot revalation. Read and review, please!


The Hero of Chaos

Chapter 1: The man who would be King.

The last Darkstalkers tournament had been over for well over 3 years, and the Dark ones who could not blend in had been banished back to whence they came. There were a few that managed a sense of Normalcy around the area where they had fought their final battles. Felicia, the sexy catgirl, had opened up a Halfway house and become an unofficial Nun. Jonathan Talbain had rolled his Victories in the Second and Final tournaments, and resulting human appearance, into a pair of movie deals and then his own Martial Arts Dojo in the city. Victor had become a hermit, living in the mountains outside of town, and occasionally doing random good deeds to maintain his sanity. The one who had profited most from his shift into reality was Lord Raptor, who adopted the Stage name "Zabel" and become a sensational Rock star, even managing to stop draining souls in favor of draining liquor bottles, which had very little effect on him, as he was a Zombie beneath the disguise.

Many others had been banished back to the Dark land, and most were not too happy about it. One of the few who were happy about their return was Anakaris, the insane pharaoh, who was returned to his people as their prophecy had said, in their time of need. Another was Bishamon, the Ghost Samurai, who was finally able to rest in peace. The last one who was happy about the return was Lillith, the younger sister of Morrigan, the evil Succubus, although Lillith did miss Felicia, who she had become friends with for the brief while they knew each other.

One other, who was totally unhappy about the return, planned day and night to try to escape. This was Dimitri Maximoff, the Vampire lord. He had beaten the elder god Pyron, only to lose by a thread to Jedah, who in his weakened Stage, Lost then to Jonathan Talbain, thus granting the "good" side a victory by the same hand yet again.

Dimitri had sworn revenge, but thanks to his efforts in destroying Pyron's physical form on the Earthen plane, and his weakening of Jedah's hold on the Dark Land, he himself was largely responsible for his inability to attain said revenge.

Thus we come to present day Kyoto, your average bustling metropolis, save for the fact that now reports have started popping up of sightings of one of the Dark Ones around the shores and beaches. These reports have brought every wannabe monster hunter and thrill seeker from all over the world, and has resulted in many of their deaths. The police had tried, in vain, to catch the beast, with catastrophic results.

Then one day, a few days before our story started, at a small bar in Osaka, not too far from Kyoto, a few bikers were beaten badly and hospitalized. The bartender explained that the bikers had taunted and insulted a stranger from the East, who promptly stood up, grabbed his large, golden baseball Bat, and went outside, beat the hell out of one of their bikes, came back in without a word, and sat down to his drink again. When the bikers confronted him about paying for the damages, he spoke of honor, then when they insulted him again, he brutalized them. Then, on top of that, after asking directions from the bartender, he took one of their bikes (a Kawasaki Ninja 9k to be exact, green with neon runners on the exhausts) and sped off for Kyoto.

So now, night falls once more on Kyoto, and the sun is setting slowly on the beach. However, all is not well this evening, as the beast and the stranger are clashing on the beach, locked in single combat, to the death. The creature lashed out with its clawed, webbed hands, the blow glancing harmlessly off the stranger's bat, and spoke in its thick, reptilian voice.

"Why doesssss it attack me? What have I done to it? Who isssss it?"

"You can call me Zareth. Zareth King. Most just call me Z." The stranger spoke softly, but his deep, firm tone rung loudly in the Creature's head. "You used to be a proud warrior, Rikuo… What happened to you?"

"Rikuo… issssss no more. He wasssss weak and had to be dissssssspossssed of sssso I could enter thissssss world and cleanssssse it."

Z just nodded. He hefted the bat onto his shoulder and looked over his dark sunglasses at the shell of the once proud Merfolk Prince. "Well, if that's the case then your death shall be nothing on my conscience… farewell, Rikuo."

He spun quickly and flung the bat around, catching Rikuo on the side of the head, just about on his temple, and staggered him. With no hesitation Z swung the bat down behind him and up between the stunned creature's legs, effectively crippling the beast from sheer agony of explosive pain to the groin. He shook his head slowly, raised the bat, and chanted something in a forgotten language, before bringing the bat crashing down on the back of the creatures head, which then exploded in a shower of red. The body slumped over and then it all fizzled into a cloud of black mist, which blew away in the night breeze.

Well that's all for now people, hope to write more soon!


End file.
